


Howling For You

by thisgirlnani



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlnani/pseuds/thisgirlnani
Summary: Alternate Universe: The Starks are a family of werewolves trying to assimilate into human society.Robb and Sansa are surprised when they sniff out another werewolf at Westeros High. They're even more surprised when they find out that werewolf, is none other than outcast, Jon Snow.





	Howling For You

It’s during lunch, when Robb ambushes her, pulling her away from Margaery and Jeyne. He throws a wink at both her friends, before hissing at Sansa to hurry and follow him away from the cafeteria and into a secluded hallway

“ _What?”_ Her twin has a mischievous look in his eyes, and he’s not usually one to be so impetuous so she raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to spill his news.

Robb draws closer, peering out the hallway to make sure there is nobody close by. “Have you seen Jon today?”

Sansa furrows her brow, “That’s a dumb question.” She deadpans. Jon Snow is known to keep to himself, while Sansa runs with the cheerleader-jock crowd. It’s such a tired cliché, but it can’t be helped that they never run into each other. Robb runs in a similar crowd but he’s talked to Jon Snow a couple of times, and even has brought him over to the house for dinner.

“Yeah, yeah.” Robb waves a hand, impatiently. “We get it Queen Bee, Jon Snow is beneath you.” Sansa snorts. “Get this, you know how Tyrell changes lab partners after winter break?”

“And?” Sansa suppresses a bored yawn.

“And, Tyrell put me with Jon Snow. So I sat next to him, and I swear to God, I smelled _werewolf_ on him _._ He’s like us. _”_ Robb is grinning from ear to ear, as though this revelation is good news.

She nearly chokes on a gasp and her head whips around to make sure nobody is straggling around nearby. “ _Robb_! Are you sure?” she demands.

Robb nods earnestly. “Sansa, I’ve been at this school for four years, smelling nothing but human. And I’ve hung out with him before, but this time was different. I didn’t make a mistake. The smell, it was all him.”

 “Does Jon know about us?” She asks tersely. If word were to get out that Sansa Stark, captain of the cheerleader team, moonlighted as a werewolf, well- god she didn’t even want to think about it.

Robb shakes his head, “His scent is faint, so he’s probably newly shifted. I don’t think he’s had the time to hone any type of skills.”

Sansa resists the urge to grind her teeth together. Robb has never been less than prodigiously talented in terms of his lycanthropic abilities, but a part of her hopes that Robb is dead wrong. The Stark children had never met other wolves outside of their family, but that was expected. Their father owned this territory, within a 50 mile radius, no other wolves were allowed to hunt and because of that restriction, there were hardly any wolves that deigned to reside in their land.

“I don’t even think he’s got a pack to run with, Sansa. I mean,” Robb’s eyes are bright and there’s a glint in them that leads Sansa to know exactly where he’s going with this. “We could take him in and-“

“You’re crazy.” Sansa interrupted, shaking her head. “We don’t even know Jon Snow!” Her voice lowered, “There’s a reason dad keeps the pack to just family. A bond like that, it’s not something trivial. You can’t just invite the school outcast into our pack.”

He exhales hard, but there’s a whine in his tone. “I know, I’m getting ahead of myself. I just think we can really help him, Sansa. You remember how hard it was on us and we had Dad and Mom to walk us through the shift. He doesn’t have somebody like that.”

“Supposedly.” She knows she’s being harsh. The pain from her shifting process is still fresh in her mind, a unique type of agony she wouldn’t wish on her worst enemy.

“Sansa, _please_.” Robb never begs, but he’s nearly pleading with her and a part of her wonders what is about Jon Snow that has Robb so earnest about this whole situation. “All I’m asking is that you talk to him after practice. Just make sure I’m not wrong. You always did have the better nose.”

She nods the barest of nods. “Only if you do the dishes tonight.” Sansa grumbles.

Robb grins, “Deal.”

X

After cheerleading practice, she spots Jon Snow immediately, rather, she _smells_ him.

He reeks of werewolf, and she grimaces in disappointment once the scent settles in her nostrils. There’s no mistaking it.

He’s smoking a cigarette behind the bleachers, with another guy Tormund, whom Sansa only knows as the tallest guy in school. Jon looks mildly curious as she stalks over, but he doesn’t move or acknowledge her in any way. That’s too be expected, as she’s only ever done the same towards him.

Tormund lets out a loud whoop, “If it isn’t Queen Sansa, to what do we owe the honor?” Sansa’s fingers curl up against her palm. She _hates_ that nickname with a passion.

She ignores him and turns to Jon, “Can I speak to you? Alone?” It’s more words than she’s ever spoken to him before. She can see the cogs turning in his brain, as though he’s trying to rack his head for a reason as to why Sansa Stark would even bother with him.

“Aw,” Tormund mockingly pouts. “You’re too good for me, is that it?”

Sansa’s eyes narrow, “ _Jon_.”

Jon stamps out his cigarette, flicking it away. “Fuck off for a bit, Tormund. I’ll catch up with you at Sam’s.” Tormund grumbles under his breath, grabbing his backpack, and Sansa, can’t help but to throw him a haughty smile to which he responds by flipping her off, before stalking away.

Sansa turns her attention back to Jon. He looks like something out of an editorial for a back-to-school shot, on top of the bleachers in a fitted Henley and dark jeans. It’s no wonder, even though he’s a bit of an outcast, he’s still got quite the admiring fan base from the female population at Westeros High. She gestures to the cigarette on the ground, “Nasty habit, you got there.”

He chuckles, leaning back in disbelief. “You came all this way to lecture me?”

“No,” Sansa replies, curtly. “I had something important to talk to you about.”

“Figured,” Jon shrugs. “We’ve been in the same class for – 4 years? And you finally speak more than one word to me. It must be something good.”

 _Oh, you bet it is._ “How was winter break for you?” She doesn’t know exactly how to broach the subject, but it’s not like she’s ever had to have a conversation like this.

He looks quizzically at her, but shrugs. “It was fine. I went to New York to see some friends.” Sansa knows for a fact there are packs on the East Coast. There’s a code among all werewolves, not to turn humans without the intention of guiding the newly shifted wolves into their pack, so it must have been an Omega wolf that attacked Jon.

Sansa shifts uncomfortably, “Did anything exciting happen?” _Jesus, Sansa, you idiot._ She really needed a ‘How to talk to other Werewolves 101’ guidebook.

Jon snorts. “Ok, Stark, cut the shit. Say what you need to say. Do you want me to stop hanging around Robb? Is this what it’s about?”

She flushes bright red. “No!” she exclaims. “I don’t have a problem with you and Robb hanging out.” At this point, Sansa knows she should wait for Robb to have this conversation, but she’s too far now to back out. Sansa heaves in a deep breath, steeling herself to say the words. “I know what happened to you.” She blurts out.

His stormy eyes widen just a fraction, but then they narrow once more, suspiciously. “I don’t speak cheerleader, Stark.” His tone is nonchalant, but she sees his knuckles are white and his shoulders are tight with tension.

Sansa looks dead into his eyes, and jabs a manicured finger in his direction. “You stink of wolf.”

In a blur of black and grey, he’s jumped down from the bleachers and is suddenly face to face with her. The surprise of it all, causes her to stumble back, and he grabs her shoulders, just before she falls. “Are you an idiot?” she seethes, pushing at his chest. “Somebody could have seen that!” She can’t help but be impressed that he’s managed his super-speed, already. It took her a good month to control her own movements, but Jon seems like a natural.

He scowls, “There’s nobody around.” Jon moves closer, so close that she can feel the heat from his body. His dark eyes are piercing as he fixes her with a hard stare. “More importantly, how did you know about – _this_?”

Sansa resists the urge to roll her eyes. “You were bit over break, weren’t you?”

Jon shifts hesitantly before rolling up the sleeve of his Henley, and just as she predicted, there’s a scar running up and down his forearm. It’s still a bright red color and Jon winces as he rolls his shirt back down. “I went hiking alone and camped for the night. That’s when it attacked me. At first I thought it was just a normal wolf, but when it came into the moonlight, I knew that shit wasn’t normal.” He shakes his head. “How did you know?” He repeats the question, stubbornly.

She crosses her arms, “Obviously, I’m one as well. I’ve been one for 2 years now.”

Jon’s mouth opens wide and his eyes bulge. “What the _fuck_?” She can see him thinking back and wondering if there was ever a time that gave it away, but he comes up blank. Nobody would ever suspect Sansa Stark of being a werewolf, and that’s just how she wanted it.

“Robb’s one too. He’s the one that sniffed you out to begin with.” Jon looks like he’s about to have a panic attack. “We’re a family of werewolves.” She explains patiently. “Robb likes you. He wants for us to teach you how to shift, because god knows you’ll need the help. It’s a painful process.”

Jon only gapes at her, and then scrubs at his face. “I can’t believe this,” He mutters. “Sansa Stark is also a fucking werewolf. The fact that I’m even one is insane, but that there are others, and it’s you-”

“Still here, Jon.”

“Right, yeah, sorry.” He blinks rapidly. “I keep expecting this all to be a bad dream that I’m going to wake up from.”

“Well, it’s not.” Sansa has never been the comforting type. “So you can either brood about it, or you can get help from Robb and me. Full moon will be here before you know it. We can meet before school.”

There’s a long pause. Jon kicks his feet into the dirt, before nodding. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” He digs into his pocket for a cigarette, and Sansa eyes him ruefully, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

“Jon, smoking is going to kill you.”

He blows out the smoke and smirks, “Nah, I hear it’s only silver bullets that do the job.”

Sansa huffs and turns on her heel. She has half a mind to shoot him with one.

**Author's Note:**

> not super romantic but a fun AU nonetheless! hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
